Benutzer:Snow90/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII/Part 11
Welcome Back to Part 12, of my Final Fantasy XIII Walkthrough. Today we will see, what happens to Sazh and Vanille. They travel to Nautilus-Park. Genug des Englisch, ich hasse diese Sprache. Euer Snow. Vergnügungspark Nautilus right|300px Wir sehen Sazh und Vanille, wie sie im Nautiluspark ankommen. Viel Vorspiel gibst hier nicht. Da wir erstmal nicht kämpfen müssen, lasst alles so wie es ist. Unser direkter Weg ist leider durch Zuschauer versperrt, also geht außen rum. Es erscheinen Nachrichten über Palumpolum. Unsere Freunde hatten Stress mit dem Militär. Haben wir aber immer, also nix neues. Danach will sich Sazh mit Vanille die Pompa Sancta Parade anschauen. 320px Nach der Parade gehts ab in den Nautiluspark. Folgt dem Weg zu den Liften. Unterwegs fragt Vanille, ob es etwas Besonderes für Sazh gibt. Sazh meint, es sei dieser Park, da er ihn Dajh unbedingt zeigen will. Vanille dagegen hat keinen besonderen Ort oder eine besondere Person. Geht nun zu den Liften und fahrt hinunter. Im Park angekommen gehen wir gleich mal in den untersten Lift und sammeln dort eine Phönixfeder ein. Geht dann den Gang entlang und wir sehen eine Riesenherde Chocobos. Sazh kleiner Freund macht sich gleich mal auf den Weg um mit seinen Gefährten zu spielen. Wir haben nun die ehrenvolle Aufgabe, das kleine, gelbe, fedrige Biest wieder einzufangen. Sucht zuerst in der großen Schafsherde nach dem Küken. Nachdem es gefunden wurde, hält es sich am Verkaufsstand auf. Danach finden wir es im Springbrunnen und zum Schluss in der großen Chocoboherde. Als Belohnung für dieses Minigame erhalten wir einen Sternenanhänger (Gift-Resistenz +30%). Durch das Lösen dieses kleinen Minispiels wird der weitere Weg freigegeben. Im hinteren Teil angekommen will Sazh sich stellen, um Dajh noch einmal sehen zu können. Diesen Wunsch will er erfüllt haben, bevor er stirbt, da er weiß, dass er hingerichtet werden wird. Doch das ist ihm egal. Vanille will ihm gerade sagen, wer für den Schlamassel an Dajh schuldig ist. Bevor sie es aussprechen kann, werden wir vom Psikom angegriffen. Jetzt ist der Zeitpunkt gekommen die Kristallpunkte zu verteilen. Verteilt erst mal die unteren Rollen und sorgt dann dafür, dass Sazh Hast erlernt. Nach dem Verteilen lauft ihr hoch und ihr findet eine Spika, Waffe für Sazh. Weiter oben finden wir noch ein Abwehramulett (Not-Protes) und eine Gesundungsrute für Vanille. Beide werden von Monstern bewacht. Schaltet sie aus und sammelt sie ein. Oben angekommen finden wir einen Boss. :D Sazh' Selbstmord 320px Nachdem Kampf sehen wir den kleinen Dajh, der sich nach seinem Papa umsieht. Als er Sazh erreicht, erstarrt Dajh zu Kristall. Die Glocken im Glockenturm beginnen zu läuten. Dajh Bestimmung war es, feindliche Subjekte aufzuspüren. Nabaat, die Psikomtussi, (ehrlich, ich hasse dieses Weibsbild, so ne olle Schnalle) zeigt Videoaufnahmen aus denen deutlich wird, dass Fang und Vanille für den Vorfall im Eyride-Klamm verantwortlich sind & derentwegen Dajh zum L'Cie wurde. Vanille fängt an zu weinen und rennt davon. Nabaat fragt Sazh, ob sie Vanille zur Strecke bringen sollen, oder ob er es nicht tun will. Sazh rennt hinter ihr her. Lauft den Turm hoch und wir sehen, dass Vanille am Verzweifeln ist. Ihr Halluzinations Sazh sagt ihr, sie sei kaltblütig und einer Mörderin. Er schiesst sie nieder und obwohl es nur eine Illusion ist, fällt Vanille bei den Schüssen um. Kurz darauf erscheint der richtige Sazh und richtet seine Waffe ebenfalls auf Vanille. Vanille stellt sich ihren Ängsten und nennt dabei ihren richtigen Namen: Oerba dia Vanille. Sie ist eine L'Cie aus Pulse. Feind von Cocoon. Sie will sterben, darf aber nicht, weil Sazh es nicht zulässt, da er findet, dass es unverzeihlich ist ein Kind zu erschiessen. Leben soll Vanille aber auch nicht. Da sie weder Leben noch Sterben soll oder darf, verzweifelt sie. Genauso geht es Sazh. Sein Stigma leuchtet auf und die Esper Brynhildur erscheint. Sie richtet ihre Waffe ebenfalls auf Vanille, doch Sazh hilft ihr und schießt auf Brynhildur. Der Kampf beginnt. 320px Nach dem Sazh Brynhildur erhalten hat, richtet er erneut seine Waffe auf Vanille. Er geht auf sie zu, doch sie weicht zurück. Sie will es geschehen lassen, doch Sazh kann nicht. Vanille bricht zusammen. Im Schatten des Gewitters sehen wir, wie Sazh seine Waffe auf seine Schläfe richtet und sagt: Enough is Enough. Dann hören wir einen Schuss. Sazh hat sich umgebracht. NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIN! Wie kann er nur? Was soll der Scheiss, Square? Ihr könnt doch nicht einfach einen unserer Helden so mir nichts, dir nichts sich selbst töten lassen!!! Das is Irrsinn!!!!!! Zum Abschluss sehen wir Vanille in einer Sanktum-Kutte hinter den Psikom-Soldaten laufen, die einen Sarg tragen, in dem Sazh liegt. Trauriges Ende, liebe Freunde. (Schweigeminute für Sazh) Wie es weitergeht, erfahren wir beim nächsten Mal. Bis dahin euer Snow. Navigation <. Zurückblättern| Inhaltsangabe| Vorblättern ->